The Return to Ipswich
by DeadBeatHeart
Summary: It's been 2 years since Reid Garwin left Ipswich. Leaving a heartbroken Ansley. Now he's back. Why did he even leave in the first place? Read and find out....AND PLEASE Review.


CHAPTER 1

_DISCLAIMER:_

I don't own the COVENANT or any of the pre-existing characters, but I do own Ansley ….and whatever original character I do add…eventually….

_NOTE:_

Ansley Simms is Tyler Simms' twin sister..she is older by an hour…..usually the Power was passed on to the eldest child of the descendants of the original covenant….but managed to go to the both of them, by accident…making Ansley the only female covenant member. Ever.

And so the covenant was: Caleb Danvers, Pogue Perry, Reid Garwin, Ansley and Tyler Simms

They all developed their powers at thirteen, Caleb the eldest of the group, then Pogue, Reid then the twins…

The door slammed, the loud "thwack" shaking Arden out of her trance.

She turned her head to see what had startled her.

" Ansley, Are you coming? We have to get stuff for our dorm rooms" asked Tyler, standing at the doorway looking slightly impatient.

"yeah" Ansley replied turning back to stare out her window at the orange and red leaves being blown by the wind.

"well?" he pressed on

"Is it true?" Arden asked suddenly

Tyler sighed. he knew THAT was what had been bothering her.

" yeah. it is"

"He will ruin everything!" Ansley cried out loud

"come on.."

"NO! don't come on me…..what he did has consequences. he abandoned the covenant and he dosen't give a damn about any of us……"

Tyler sighed and took a seat next to his sister on the bed.

"I know it will be hell for all of us, especially for you having him come back…but he is one of us and all we really have is each other…."

"Tyler….I don't know how I'm supposed to just face him after leaving me like that…leaving us like that.."

"Anns…we'll get through this….and I am sure he has a good explanation for why he was gone"

Though Tyler highly doubted that…he WAS Reid Garwin after all…

ANSLEY SIMMS POV

It hurt so much when he left…..the pain I went through..no living person should ever have to go through. I always knew he was reckless, irresponsible and unpredictable..that's what I loved about him, but the pain it caused was unbearable….after he just up and left two years ago, no explanations, no goodbyes….I was in a catatonic state….god, I even slit my wrists…nearly succeeded on the whole ending my life thing….but Tyler walked in and healed me in an instant…. It was only last year when I had finally started to attempt to move on….attempt to forget about him…last year was when I started dating Pogue....but now Reid was back….and I can't go through the same pain twice…..I need to move on, and the less of him I have to see, the better…

"Ans…which comforter?"

Tyler asked…holding up two patterns…a pinstripe green and white one and a blue checkered one…..

"I like the green pinstripes" I replied

We were now walking through a department store …stocking up on things for school, prepping up our dorm rooms…..we would have just ordered everything online…but we just realized this morning that school was beginning tomorrow…and so here we were purchasing school supplies to kitchen ware.

"What else are we missing?" I asked Tyler

He glanced down at the checklist in hand

"grab a comforter and we can go….we basically have everything else.."

So I just grabbed a purple silk comforter and threw it in the cart…

"done…lets go"

As we walked to the parking lot Tyler whining ,carrying most of our purchases to his Hummer (his 16th birthday present…I got a pale purple..almost silver porche…)

We got into the car and drove back to our family estate, which was down the road from Caleb's place.

Once we arrived home, we quickly packed our things and lugged them into the car before driving up to Spenser.....

Upon arriving at Spenser at around 5:30 pm, we were greeted by a hoard of students walking around, dancing on the hoods of their cars, blasting music…

As Tyler parked the Hummer I saw an all-too familiar blue and white 69' mustang..

There was no denying. Reid Garwin was back at Spenser.

The phone in my hand vibrated instantly, startling me..

A text message from Pogue:

"Hey, Just saw the Hummer pull up from my window. meet me at the dorm lobby"

The school auxiliary had brought my belongings to my dorm room…a large single…which had an incredible lake view…courtesy of the donation of the Simms library…

Tyler had already left to go to his dorm room…leaving me hanging around the lobby waiting for Pogue.

"Hey" Pogue said upon planting a kiss on my cheek..

"Hi" I replied

"So…." Pogue began

"So…what?" I asked pegging him to continue..

"So….how do you feel that Garwin is back?" Pogue asked

"oh…well…all I can say, is that the less I see of him….the better" I answered

Pogue smiled

"Well that goes for me and Caleb too…dunno about your brother though….they were pretty tight"

"yeah..they were…bestfriends, actually"

TYLER SIMMS POV:

After leaving Ansley at the lobby, since she said Pogue would meet her there, I walked up to my room….

…but before I could turn the knob to enter…I spotted familiar blonde hair down the hall from my room….

I walked towards him…

I shoved him. "What the hell ,Reid?"

He looked at me, first with surprise…

"Tyler..Hey…how are you?" he said casually…as if it were two years ago and he never left…

"Fuck it! Reid…where were you?! Do you even know the half of what you did..leaving like that…do you know what my sister went through?!" I said to him, really pissed off.

There was a hint of guilt and pain on his face, but it quickly vanished..

"Well Ty, If you must know…I had some business to take care of." Reid said all cooly

"What kind of Business takes two years?" I asked still really pissed

"Serious Business.." he answered..

Same Reid, still sarcastic….

"Cut the Crap, Reid. You owe everyone an explanation" I said fiercly

"okay..okay..Look ,Ty..I really AM sorry I just left like that..but you just have to trust me,man…I wouldn't have left, If I had a choice…but I didn't ok…I can't tell you why I left…but, just please trust me Ty. " He said..finally looking really apologetic and broken.

I kind of felt bad for him…the way he sounded, pretty pained…

"Fine…But Reid, you gotta know….you leaving…it really damaged Ansley…and Pogue and Caleb aren't too pleased with you either…"

"How is she?..now, I mean" Reid asked

"She's definitely better than last year." I replied, leaving Pogue out.

"Is she seeing anyone?" he asked

"you can't expect her to be waiting for you..after what you did.."

"so…that answers my question..but who is the lucky guy?…Its definitely someone on the swim team...Anderson?...Crowley?..nah..she said he was dull…..maybe a prep…Fisher?...no its Thomas Riddger! Isn't it? He always had a thing for her…its him, right?" Reid asked looking a blended mix of sarcasm and irritation.

"uhhh. Im sure you'll find out soon enough." I said, I didn't want to be the one to tell him about Pogue


End file.
